


When Rin Comes Home

by BikiniBaka



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Lingerie, M/M, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BikiniBaka/pseuds/BikiniBaka
Summary: Sousuke's wife, Rin, has come home again from a swimming tournament. Usually when this happens, Sousuke and Rin have some alone time. Sadly nothing has happened, but when returning from work Sousuke notices the bedroom light is on. He opens the door to see something amazing...for him at least.





	When Rin Comes Home

It was quiet night for Sousuke Yamazaki. He was a police officer in Japan at the Samezuka Police Department. His shift had ended, and he was readying himself to go home. That is where is wife Rin Yamazaki is. In Sousuke’s eyes, and a lot of other eyes, Rin was gorgeous.

Rin was an Olympic swimmer, so he traveled to tournaments when needed. These were sad times for Sousuke as he missed Rin so much during this time. So, whenever Rin would come back to Japan after a race, Sousuke was all over him. Cuddling, snuggling, and other…explicit things were involved.

This also explains Sousuke attitude as of right now. Rin returned yesterday and so far, nothing has happened. Meaning Sousuke is sulking that he couldn’t do things with Rin that he wants to. But he does understand these races can be tiring, so he just sulks and his defensive when his coworkers mention Rin. Especially a cotton candy hair colored man named Kisumi.

“Sooooosuuuukeeeeeeee! How’s Rin? Did you do anything for him? Is he stressed? Did that race wear him out? How has he been lately?” These were the questions he bombarded on Sousuke knowing it would break the black-haired man. Kisumi knew how jealous Sousuke got when it came to Rin, so he often pushed his buttons about him.

“Oh, Sousuke you leaving?” Kisumi asked as he walked by Sousuke’s desk to go to his own.

“Yes. Rin is there, and we haven’t done anything,” was all he said before Kisumi continued.

With a smirk the cotton candy haired man just said, “Well I’ll let you leave then. I’m sure Rin is lonely.” Then he winked at Sousuke and walked over to his desk to grab his things. It didn’t go unnoticed the wink Kisumi threw in by Sousuke, but he saw nothing by it.

Quickly grabbing the rest of his things Sousuke walked out of the building. He went to his car which was in front of the building for anyone to see. Rin had actually requested Seijuro Mikoshiba, the Chief of the Samezuka Police, that it was like this. It was so Sousuke would find his car because Rin knew that he was terrible with directions. Rin had told Sousuke he didn’t need to lose his husband in a parking lot to never return home.

Sousuke put everything in his car and got in it. He put the keys in and started the car ready to see _his_ Rin. Unknown to him was that Kisumi was watching him leave the parking lot.

“Have fun Sousuke!” Kisumi whispered as he walked out of the police department.

* * *

 

Arriving home Sousuke first noticed the lights inside the house were off. Which caused a frown on his face as he thought Rin was asleep. Rin was very careful about lights and would yell at his husband for keeping them on when leaving a room.

As Sousuke was reliving the happy memories he walked inside and took off his shoes. Earlier he had dinner with Kisumi as by the time of him getting home would be too late. Sousuke didn’t want his beautiful wife to starve because of him, he would never want that. The only thing left for him to do was go to bed.

Sousuke quietly walked up the silent steps as not to wake Rin. He loved to sneak into the bed to grab Rin’s waist and tug him close. It gave him a warm sensation throughout himself. The thought left his mind as to him it would become another memory for him to keep when Rin would leave again.

The black-haired male stopped at the front of the door to open it. As he was about to open it he noticed light flooded into the hallway by the opening of the door at the bottom. The bedroom light was on which means Rin is awake. Sousuke opened the door, which made no noise, to see his beautiful Rin.

“Rin you’re still awa-“ Sousuke’s words left his mouth as he saw the sight before him. It was Rin, who was practically naked.

Rin was wearing a black, lace garter set and was currently pulling his tight tank top off. He had only gotten the tank top off half way which still fully covered those breasts which Sousuke loved so much. Sousuke was in shock same as Rin but soon his peeking was interrupted.

“S-Sou! You pervert get out! I’m changing!” Rin yelled and yanked his tank top down even more than it should be to cover up his lingerie. But, Sousuke still stood there looking in awe as his wife blushed madly and did his best to hide himself. “I said get out!”

Sousuke just kept staring and soon caught Rin’s eyes. His face was a deep red as he was blushing so hard and his eyes were watering. Rin crying broke Sousuke’s heart, but he was so beautiful when he did it.

Calmly Sousuke walked over to Rin who was still trying to cover himself. “What are you doing?” Was all Sousuke said as he looked at his Rin in the eye. Now Sousuke’s eyes had dilated to the fullest point and were trying to see every inch they could of the sight before them.

Looking away Rin shyly replied, “We didn’t do anything yesterday and you’ve been working so hard lately that I thought…,” his voice trailed off as he looked to the side. This just fueled the fire in Sousuke which prompted him to grab Rin’s shoulders and looked him in the teary eyes.  

“Rin, let’s do it.” That's all that was said as Sousuke kissed Rin roughly. Sousuke’s hands traveled all over Rin’s body groping anything it could.

Rin fell onto the bed and watched as Sousuke tugged his police uniform off. His undershirt was pulled, and his belt was yanked off which made a loud snapping noise. This caught Rin’s attention and he started crawling forward towards Sousuke. His hands fell on his black-haired lovers and where pulled away from his pants. Rin would take care of this.

Slowly Rin unzipped the pants and watched as Sousuke’s cock sprang out, nearly hitting him in the face. Gingerly it was licked up and down by Rin before he took Sousuke all in. He did it until the tip reached the back of his throat, but he wasn’t done yet. Rin’s head bobbed up and down licking with tiny nibbles all over Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke’s hand went in Rin’s hair to follow his own movements. It was known that Rin knew how to push his buttons and always used them to get Sousuke weak.

One of Rin’s hands went up and fondled Sousuke’s balls and gave them a tug or squeeze from time to time. His other hand snaked in between his own legs to stoke himself in the lingerie.

“Ah! R-Rin s-stop,” Sousuke said as he pulled on Rin’s hair to get him off, “I want to cum inside of you.” Rin looked up at Sousuke with lust in his eyes as his slack jaw started still had a string of saliva connected to his member.

Rin calmly backed up onto the bed and slowly took his sweaty tank top of slowly to tease his lover. After that was done, Rin turned around and plopped his face onto the bed with his ass in the air. His left hand reached back to the black panties he wore and moved them to the side to expose his entrance.

“Sou-Sou, mess me up!” Rin stated in a lustful, deep voice.

Sousuke smiled and climbed the bed. He leaned over to whisper in Rin’s ear, “Anything for you babe.”

The taller man quickly leaned back up and grabbed Rin’s hips. As Rin still held his panties to the side Sousuke slowly pushed his cock in Rin’s slick, tight ass. By how easy he did it Sousuke knew Rin stretched himself somehow. Rin had toys that he used when he got lonely on his trips just like Sousuke.

“Ah Sou! Move!” Rin moaned through his thick lips. To keep Rin distracted, Sousuke took his right hand and moved it over Rin’s hip to go under him. His hand soon reached Rin’s clothed member and he grasped it; moving down to squeeze his balls. This caused Rin to moan loudly and push himself into Sousuke’s hand for more. Then, after teasing his Rin-Rin, Sousuke started to move.

The room filled with Rin’s loud moans and Sousuke’s grunts as he constantly kept slamming his cock in Rin. Sousuke’s balls kept made claps as they collided with Rin’s ass repeatedly. Rin was squirming from his greedy hole being pounded and Sousuke still fondling him, but they both knew Rin was about to cum as Sousuke was reaching closer to his “sweet spot.”

The position that the two were in wasn’t helping Sousuke reach his destination, so he had to make a detour. Sousuke’s hips came to a stop which didn’t sit well with Rin.

He looked over his shoulder and panting loudly he asked his raven-haired husband, “What are you doing? I’ not finished yet.”

A evil smirk was given in reply as he was told, “I know. I have to change my route to reach your special sweet spot.”

Before Rin could make sense of the comment Sousuke pulled out of him. Sousuke then flipped Rin on his back so he was looking at the ceiling. Once again, before Rin could register what was going on Sousuke once more plunged into his slick hole at full force. This had done it for the both of them.

“AHHH!” Rin scream moaned as his prostate was hit head on which resulted in him cumming hard. The moan Rin gave was enough to drive Sousuke over the edge and he came while still inside Rin.

Both were panting after just orgasming hard and once more being together again. But Sousuke still leaned over and kissed Rin on the mouth. He then fell on top of his wife and started to kiss down his neck.

“Mmmm,” Sousuke mumbled between the kisses, “you know I love to see you in lingerie.”

“Well…I shouldn’t take all the credit for this one. Kisumi gave it to me yesterday when I dropped your lunch off.” Rin replied tiredly as he gave into the neck kisses.

Sousuke’s eyes opened as he remembered Kisumi talking to him earlier. It ticked him off that Kisumi was giving his Rin naughty things, but hey then again, he was the one who got to enjoy them. Rin turned the lights off by a switch next to the bed that had been put there for this specific reason. Soon both males fell asleep cuddling each other closely to enjoy them being reunited once more.

When Rin comes home, this is what happens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I need to point out a few things. First off, this is my first work so hi! 
> 
> Secondly, in the story Sousuke calls Rin his wife, and it is this way because this is omega/alpha universe. I'm pointing this out to say Rin is not a girl because some people do get very upset by these types of things. 
> 
> There is a sequel to this that will show it is a omega/alpha universe. 
> 
> My tumblr is BikiniBaka where I would post things if tumblr would let me. Please enjoy and feel Free(!) to ask me questions!


End file.
